El Bimbo
by rubiibon
Summary: "I don't dance anymore Henry. That's Regina and I's thing." I suck at summary. I suck at titles too. I just gave it a try


Based on a Filipino classic song "Huling El Bimbo" by Eraserheads. Just a heads-up: The song is tragic itself. So this is tragic SQ.

I'm so sorry in advance. A gutsy move since this is my first story.

Emma let out a small sad smile when she heard a familiar song.

She let her eyes flutter close and just feel the song flow through her veins and his mind flew back to when they were kids.

*Flashback*

"Come on, Emma. Don't look down. Eyes up here, first rule in ballroom, look into your partner's eyes," She said. Tilting stubborn butt chin up so green can meet brown.

Emma made a face then looked down without lowering her head, then long candle like fingers flicked on her brown which made her look into brown eyes again, "Are you kidding me?! What if I step on you? What if you step on my feet? I'm nothing like my name! I'm ungraceful swan. You said so!"

Red pouty lips tugged upwards and a chuckle rang.

"You're right. But you got to remember I'm your partner, Miss Swan. Second rule on ballroom? Trust your partner. I'll take the lead for now." She said with conviction. "Trust me, Emma. Look into my eyes and trust me. Let the music flow into your veins and let it guide you. Let me guide you."

*End of Flashback*

"Emma?"

"Emma?"

"Emma!" Comes the static cries on her earpiece and she winced.

"Emma, are you still there?" again the voice with statics was heard and she nodded dumbly then answered, "Yeah. Still here, Lily. I see her."

"I can see her too. And may I remind you, if you can just take her to a dance, she's ours you know?"

Emma sighed and bite the inside of her lip. "I told you, I don't dance." She petulantly said.

"That's bullshit and you know that. I saw you once back then, you know? You can do it. She's our last target for this month, Em and then we can have our vacation at last. This is big. You know that."

Emma groaned at her and then she defeatedly agreed.

She gulped her glass of bourbon and sighed deep. Then she dragged her feet to their target.

"This party sucks," she commented as she stand next to her target. She said it without looking at her. "Too bad, the music is a beauty."

Her target raised an eyebrow and lifted her flute of champagne and sipped. "What do you say, let's use them good music to good use?"

Emma offered her hand to the woman. Who wore deep green dress, her green eyes dilated and smirk painted lips.

Though Lily and her had some history, they still ended up being partners in bail bonding and Lily may have tried to repair what they had... romantically, they still both know they weren't that person anymore.

"So? Where do you plan to stay for vacation?"

Emma didn't look at Lily as she shifted on the driver's seat. "Possibly stay on the house til next target."

Lily frowned, not even hiding her disdain when she heard Emma say she'll stay in her small, confining apartment. She knows Emma had a loner tendencies... she is a loner, but never did she expect her to just be in her prison cell of an apartment for two months.

"Well, then come with me. It will do you good to have a break with this... confining atmosphere." She suggested.

Emma snorts then sighs, "You know that's not going to happen. I'm perfectly contented on taking a break from our whole... target searching and hunting on my apartment. I'm okay, Lil."

"No, you're not. Why don't you go to your town?" She started, "What's the name again? Storybrooke? Storybrooke. Go and take a break there. Please."

"And what makes you think I'll take your suggestion, huh?" Emma swallowed. "You know my aversion to my hometown."

Lily looked reluctant at first but then looked the person Emma knows she was when she's made up her mind of one thing.

"I'll never pursue you again, Emma. Go follow your heart and I can move on from the heartbreak you gave me," Lily bargained.

She waited for Emma to think it through. She can see on the woman's eyes affliction.

"Okay. I'll deal with my ghosts. But don't think you can get away from me that easy, Lilith Paige. We're friends and partners."

Driving from Boston to Maine felt like forever for Emma. The city lights started to tone down. Trees came more into view. Soon, she has arrived just before the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' signboard.

She let out a shaky breath and almost slam her foot on the brakes and take a turn but she grip the steering wheel hard enough that her knuckles turned white.

She slowed the car down then pull up on the side of the road, just before the forest.

*Flashback*

She held her awkwardly in the small of her back as they both swayed to the song. Eyes trained to each other's and breaths intermingle as their lips opened a bit.

Her tutor... dancing partner... slowed down and then eventually, stopped swaying to the music.

"We should stop this nonsense warm-up and start on tango, Emma."

Emma groaned and then untangled herself from the brunette beauty.

"You think we can have one... day off? This week, I mean." She suggested.

The brunette finally relaxed from her dancing stance then smiled. "Yes, sure we can."

They both nodded then a comfortable silence enveloped them.

Emma was sitting on the right side of the room, her back leaning on the brow hardwood cabinet, the stereo on top; still playing softly. She watches as Regina Mills' face lit up as she reads something on her phone.

She watches her snickered and then bite her lip giddily.

"So," she cleared her throat. "You look like you got some funny thing going on with that phone of yours?"

Regina glances up at her, her smile suddenly falters. "Oh, uhm. Just something Daniel said."

"So, you two going at it again, eh?"

Regina stops fiddling with her phone then putting it on the floor gently. "No. What makes you say that? "

"You got that look. Giddy, high-school in love look."

The brunette made a face the dismiss her with a wave of her hand. "I don't have a look."

Emma drops it. But then muttering, "Could've fooled me."

"Because it's not, Emma." She says then pauses.

She continues then under her breath, "Its not like it's any of your business anyway."

But Emma heard her.

"Yeah. Why am I asking again, really? It's not my business. Just like you and Daniel wasn't mine before. Just like you and Robin now wasn't. Even if I told you he's not good enough for you."

Regina stands abruptly. "I am not- There's nothing... there's no Robin and I. He just asks me for prom."

"Potatoes, potah-toes Regina." Emma barked back. "I'm just telling you because I..." _I love you_... "I..." _I can't see you with someone else because I know they can't make you happy like I do_. "I care for you deeply Regina and I can't see you happy in his arms. Come on... he's living on the forest... by the tents... in his whole life! You deserve better than that."

"And what of you? Didn't you bounced foster homes through foster homes then stays at this small town's only group home? " Regina answered back unintentionally. Her eyes widen when she realized what she said.

She turned to the floor across them and then packed her belongings.

"Yeah. Run away from it Regina. Run away from it. Run away from the obvious truth. Run away from me. Run away from all of your problems then settle to something that is only easy but can't make you happy."

Regina angrily leaned forward to her then snarled, "Then what can make me happy, huh Emma? Tell me your holiness, what can make me happy? _Who_ can make me happy?"

Emma's green eyes turned almost gray and her nose flared. She can't say it.

She knows Regina is straight. She doesn't feel the same way she feels about her and she can't risk it.

"Yeah right. Lie to yourself, Emma. Lie and then pretend all to your self." Regina shakes her head then turning her back at her. Leaving her.

*End of Flashback*

She plans to stop at Granny's and then get something to eat there then rent a room so she drove through Main Street but slowing down when an ambulance rushed to Storybrooke General Hospital all in sirens and stuff.

Something...

She felt something deep in her gut.

And though she's feeling like she wants to throw up, she continues to drive through Main Street and then pulling up to the small parking lot of Granny's.

There's still the small bell. There's still the antique tables and chairs. There's still that outdated jukebox and there's still Granny Lucas; despite her hair now grayer that what she remembers... its still the same.

Then a skimpy dressed woman in red streaked brunette hair came into view. Her mouth gaped open and eyes wide open.

"Emma?!"

Her eyebrows shoot upwards then a confused look on her face says it all.

"You don't recognize me do you?" Said the lady in red skimpy uniform so she nodded her head. "I'm Ruby, you bitch!"

She was about to react when this drunk grumpy man almost knocks the door open.

"The mayor's got hit by an SUV trying to save her kid!" He announced.

Then she whipped her head so quick only to look at Leroy, at least on his now salt and pepper hair and facial hair. His eyes filled with fear and worry.

Then she looked around to see the Granny's costumers faces down with same worry and fear.

She tried to ask but there's no voice came out of her.

"W-what happened to the mayor?" One resident ask.

"Got hit by this SUV and it ran. Doesn't seem like from town because surely, we would know. Seems worst than ever. She's trying to save that ungrateful son of hers."

Ruby comes out of her stupor then chastises him, "Hey now. Don't talk to him like that. Henry's a good kid."

Her breath suddenly becomes erratic. She looks at Ruby and then the latter puts a hand on her mouth as she realized what she has done.

There standing Emma Swan. In town after fifteen years only to go home in the news that her one and only true love is in critical condition.

[X]

Two weeks.

Just two weeks since she arrived and at the news that spread through the town like a forest fire made her want to leave Storybrooke not even twenty four hours since she arrived.

Regina...

Regina Mills... formerly Regina Mills-Locksley.

But...

No... this is Regina Mills. Mayor Regina Mills.

So she was married to him, huh?

And she has a son... had a son...

Or her son HAD a mother...

She can't.

She run to her room's bathroom and emptied her alcohol laden stomach which stung by the way.

But after that, she washes her mouth on the bathroom sink then her face.

Then she looks up to the blurry mirror only to see her face... the palest she's ever seen and her eyes the dullest than ever.

Regina is ... Regina...

She is gone.

She's dead...

The day she got to the town, her one true love died.

She broke into sobs and she almost knock her head on the sink as her knees wobbled in weakness.

Base on what Ruby told her; Regina and Robin divorced after two years of marriage, shared a son and she miscarried... which eventually became a turning point on their wobbly marriage. Their son, Henry; named after her father, was born a year after she left town, one of the reasons Cora Mills forced the marriage between her son and Robin Locksley. He used to be Regina's... her heart breaks everytime she hears, says or even thinks of her name, little prince. And she used to be the center of his world. But then Robin started to build his own perfect family and Henry, as a teenager became angry to the world... his mom... and lashes out everytime he feels like it.

According to gossips, they heard the two yelling... well, Henry yelling at Regina and then telling her that he wishes she was never his mom and then realized what he said wasn't good so he ran and then he didn't noticed this fast approaching SUV and he froze there... but was pushed away by his mother, Mayor Mills and got hit instead.

Her head had been through a hard trauma which caused her to have internal bleeding inside her brain. Then her body alone wasn't spared. Too much blood was lost. Her body too battered.

"Its said no one can even recognize the mayor."

Ruby concluded.

Emma stayed quiet the whole time and when the story ended, she covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

She just couldn't stop sobbing these days.

"The funeral would be the day after tomorrow. You wanna come?" Ruby asked as soon as she pacified a little and she answered her with a nod.

"Are you sure? It's... it'll be hard for you, not that I had a say in your life but... Emma, you've been taking this whole this poorly."

Emma looks up at her then just... snaps.

"Then tell me how to take this situation, Ruby! Tell me how should I feel when I lost her again!? I lost her again and I couldn't have the chance to tell her that I've loved her ever since?" Emma now standing and her hands tugging on her hair. "I've had twelve years, Ruby! And I am just so scared to face her so I holed up in my own miserable world. And even before, I didn't have the courage to tell her I love her so tell me, how well should I take the love of my life's death?!"

Ruby looked at her with those sad eyes and nodded then hugged her as she wailed yet again.

[X]

The Storybrooke Memorial is thick with people grieving for their lost mayor.

But only Henry and Emma looks the most miserable of them all.

Henry is standing the closest to her mother's casket as they lowered it on the ground. He's been crying silently. His father, Robin walks beside him, then pat his shoulders.

"You'll be okay, champ. Your mom loves you." He assured.

Henry bit his tongue. Of course he knows that! She wouldn't be dead by now if she doesn't love him. And no, he will never be okay with this.

On the far corner, Emma stands alone. Not even bothering of the people who pat her back and welcome her back to town.

She saw Robin a while ago. Carrying a small kid, probably five years old and walking side by side with a shades darker than Regina woman and has this long brown curly hair. She also saw her son.

So she did named her son a Henry. He is nothing like Robin. Or maybe he got his father's skin but... he's all Regina. She can see her doting around this young man. Smoothing his unruly shaggy hair.

She can imagine how happy she is with her son and it kills her just imagining that.

The funeral is coming to an end and people start to leave in haze. Only four people stay with her and she knows it's them.

Robin puts his hand on the teenager then said something to him but the boy looked at him incredulously and batted his hand away. Robin close his eyes with pursed lips. He steps back and nods his head.

"Let's get you to rest, Hen. You're tired already. What do you say, you nap with Roland, huh?" He tried.

Henry glared at his father, "Will you just leave me alone!"

Robin looked annoyed for a second then sighed as he scratched his beard. "I can't leave you alone. I know it's hard for you. It's mom, I know. But I'm your dad, kid. It's my job to keep you safe now that she's not here."

"Just for now? Can I at least have that, dad? I'll go straight home." Henry replied more pacified.

Robin nodded then turned to his other family. Thankfully, he's looking down so he didn't saw her.

She watches Regina's son. How his shoulders sag then shake immediately. She can tell, she knows the kid is crying.

She didn't walk close to the boy but kept an eagle's eye on him.

Soon, the boy wiped his face then turned to go home. But not without their eyes meet.

He looks so confused. He have never seen this woman before. And yet she looks like she'd known her mom long since her face is also full of grief.

But the boy didn't stopped to ask. He walked home like dead. His eyes swelling with all the crying. And though his half-brother is engaging him to play, he just stand up and asks his father if he can stay on her mom's mansion for that night.

Robin felt his need to be close to Regina's things and feel like she's coming back. He wanted to say no but then again, maybe just now?

"Promise me you'll be careful, champ."

Henry nodded slowly, not meeting the eye of his dad. "Yeah. I will."

"You know she's not coming back, right?"

Henry made a grimace then look up to his dad, "I saw it, dad. Of course I know she's not coming back! She's gone and that's because of me!"

[X]

She's been in Storybrooke for a month now. And it's been two weeks since she watched those men bury Regina's body but she never seemed to stop beating herself.

She's been crying every night. Every lunch, every damn time she can remember Regina. How she lied to Regina and to herself and let her go.

She can't sleep. Because every time she sleeps, she dreams of her and Regina, dancing, laughing, hugging, kissing.

Loving... holding her hand like the way she wanted to hold her hand... she's been dreaming of things that could've happen if only she's been brave enough to tell Regina she's madly in love with her.

She stopped her tears from shedding when she heard a knock on the door.

She dragged her feet and then lazily opening it only to be surprised when she was face to face with same brown eyes, same brunette hair and almost identical nose...

"Aaahm... are you Emma Swan?" the teenage asked nervously. From what she can see, he's taller for his age. Okay, maybe he inherited his height and skin from Robin.

"Yeah. Uh, can I help you kid?"

He bounced on his heel then looked inside her BB room.

"Wanna come in, kid?"

She watched at the boy slowly walked inside her room. Thankfully, Granny scolded her last night because her room was a pigsty and made her clean the entire night. Well, she can't sleep so might as well clean the room.

"Do you... not for being impolite kid but, why are you here? Why are you searching for me?" she patiently asks. She's never the one to handle kids this age with flying colors. She's impatient when it comes to teens but this one is different.

"Oh, uh. I'm, I'm Henry Mills." He said standing from the chair he's been sitting. "I'm uh... I'm Regina Mills'-"

"Son. You're Regina's son..." she cut him off. "I know you kid. I saw you... there." She paused and bit then look straight into his eyes, "You have her eyes."

"Oh, uhm... yeah. You too. But uhm, I never seem you before and... I uh, asked... around. They say your mom's best friend in high school?"

Emma regarded this boy, "Who is them? Who told you that?"

"Ahhm... Mrs. Blanchard-Nolan?"

"You asking me or answering me. And kid, I know you're lying. Tell me the truth. Why are you here."

Henry was silent for a minute then played with the invisible dirt on his pants. Then he looked up at her, his brown eyes looked so big and teary and he looks like five all over again.

"I looked you up... at mom's things and... I saw you, every afternoon at Granny's. You're crying on Ruby's arms at the laundry... and I'm... I'm feeling all alone. I just want to have someone..."

She stopped him before he can say it. "Care for hot cocoa and cinnamon like, kid?"

His eyes lightly beamed and then he hesitantly nodded.

"Let's go."

[X]

The two fallen into a routine.

Every day, Henry would guilt trip his dad to let him hang out with Emma. They'll just fall into a comfortable silent at first, then Emma would invite him for hot cocoa and grilled cheese at Granny's then Henry would go to school and then he would walk to BB after school then she'll walk him to Robin's house.

Now, they are eating brunch since it's Saturday. Emma with onion rings and double cheeseburger while Henry opted for phillys sandwich with fries and lemon water.

"So... I've been uhm, dusting my mom's tapes. Old tapes. You dance ballroom with her?"

Emma stopped her mouth from biting her burger then looked horrified. She didn't replied.

"And... I kinda... found her diary... journal... when she was in high school and..."

"Henry." Emma said, her voice trembled. Meant to stop him.

Henry stubbornly shake his head. "She said she's in love with you. She knows you love her and she's been waiting for you to say it. She loves you Emma. Why didn't you told her you love her back?"

The brunch ended up in a fit of crying and sobbing for Emma and for Henry to watch her breakdown.

Ruby came and made Henry home but he refused. He told them it's his fault. That he's been the one who should've died and that he's a horrible person because he told his mom that he wished she's never been his mom and that he killed her.

Both Ruby and Emma sobered and calmed the boy. Telling him it's not his fault then assured him Regina wasn't angry with him.

After that day, both Henry and Emma went into separate sessions with Archie Hopper.

[X]

Emma stayed came back at Storybrooke after six months of working. Then a year, she and Lily agreed to try again. Two years when they decided to have a child together using in vitro.

Henry is now a fine young man. He's not completely okay with her mom's death. He'll just wake up one day feeling like he wanted to throw up but he's been handling it well.

He talks to his father about it. He's been having good emotional support from his friends. From town people.

And Emma. She has become his surrogate aunt and with Lily as his partner in crime.

He knocks at Emma and Lily's apartment. He can hear Emma scrambling and then getting trampled by her things and then the door opened.

"Hey, kid! Wassup?"

Henry beamed and entered the apartment. "Lily! Here I am!"

Lily wobbled and then rushed to his side. Pinching his face.

"What's going on?" Emma asks.

Lily shrugged, "Nothing. I just want to see him so bad."

Emma raised an eyebrow then smirked. Since Lily entered her second trimester, she's been craving weird foods and babying Henry. Down side was she's always irritated at her face.

She smiled then went outside for a walk.

She didn't even notice Henry following her.

"So I'm going to prom with Violet."

Emma jumped and put a hand on her chest. "Jesus Christ, kid! You startled the hell out of me!"

"Uh, sorry about that. But uhm. I'm just telling... she said yes to me." Henry said all giddy

Emma smirked. "Yeah? Want me to teach you dance?"

Henry's face fall down then smiled sadly. "No. Uh, mom already did..."

Emma nodded.

They fell silent.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you have Lily now and the baby but... do you still love my mom?" He asked.

Emma stopped walking.

"I... I know you are happy now. And, I'm not guilt tripping... just... did you ever imagine if... you just said you love my mom back then... that... everything would be different?"

Emma bit her lower lip then looked anywhere but Henry.

"A- I'm sorry I shouldn't-"

Emma smiled at him tightly. "I'll always love her, Henry. I'll always carry the result of my cowardice. I'll always have my regrets and what ifs with your mom. But Henry, we can't live with it. And I know, she'll be mad if we let it ruin our lives. I would always be sad because I let her go that easy. But I love Lily. And our baby... and kid, I love you."

Henry beamed then hug Emma tight.

"I love you too Emma."

He is closed to tears. "Do you still dance?"

"Well... I do. But I don't."

"Huh?" Henry managed to say.

"Dancing is... my thing with your mom. She taught me that. And I can never have someone like her to dance with. I miss dancing but... Hey, don't tell Lily but. Every once in a while, I'll dream of dancing with Regina. Back when we were fifteen. So, I'd like to keep it like that."

Henry smiled. Emma ruffled his now side-shaven hair as he bowed down to make it easier for her.

"I love her too. So much."

Emma grinned, "Oh well. That makes the two of us."


End file.
